


Hers

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood and Violence, F/F, Mistress, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, basically whump and caretaker, i don’t know where this came from, see ya in hell, slave!Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Korra saves Asami from being brutally punished by her Master and takes her with her, despite having no idea what to do, she decides to care for her like no one else ever had.orSlave!Asami and Avatar!Korra being soft
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> so this was born out of nowhere and will probably be orphaned soon. I just read a fic and thought “what if” and this happened so enjoy I guess?

“What’s going on?” the Avatar’s voice echoed through the town square, drawing everyone’s attention to her and her escort. 

Whispers spread through the small crowd that was gathered in a circle, before making way for the avatar that was heading towards them. 

In the center of the commotion was a man holding a bloodied bullwhip, all his anger directed into a woman kneeling in front of him, blood covering her back and black messy hair hiding her face. Her body trembled, but she managed to lift her head almost imperceptibly when she realized the lashes had stopped. 

“Forgive me for the sight, Avatar Korra.” said the man, bowing his head in respect but keeping a close eye on the hurt girl cowering under him. 

Korra wanted to scream, to get her out of there and make sure the man got what he deserved, but she knew that that was not the way things worked on the earth nation. So she took a deep breath, putting on her most threatening yet uninterested expression and walked closer to the man. 

“May I ask what all of this is for?” she raised an eyebrow, hearing the whispers around her die down, all wanting to listen to the exchange. 

“This fire nation scum of a slave stole from me and my family.” he spat out angrily, making the girl whimper in fear. 

“I guess you will dispose of her soon, then?” Korra walked closer to the man, now finding herself at the same distance he was from the woman. 

“Well, probably” he almost scoffed, like it was the dumbest question in the world, before adding fearfully “but you’re free to do whatever you wish with her, Avatar Korra, since I do not have the means to give her a harsher punishment”

After his words, the girl trembled, doing her best to keep her cries quiet. 

Korra was fuming inside, but she kept her cold demeanor and took a step closer to the girl, until she was towering over her completely. 

“Please” she whispered “please, have mercy Miss” she let out a chocked sob, her head now bowed so low it touched the ground “please, it was only a piece of bread, I- I hadn’t eaten in days please”. Korra clenched her fists, ignoring the whispers of her escorts behind her. “I’ll pay it back, I’ll do anything...”

Before she could keep begging, Korra turned around abruptly to look at her escort made up of earth kingdom nobles and councilmen. 

“She’s coming with us”. gasps went around the group of people, and her statement earned her a lot of protests from her escort. 

“You can’t-“

“Are you telling me what I can or cannot do?” she asked, looking directly to the nobleman who spoke. He shook her head quickly and before he could say anything Korra interrupted him. “Then are you going to carry her or am I gonna have to?”

To her words, two guards of the nobleman grabbed the girl by the arms roughly, and Korra’s heart broke when she heard her moan in pain, but did her best to keep a expressionless face. 

“Take her to my room at the inn, I’ll be there soon.” 

She walked away, not really caring about the whispering around her, as long as they got their job done. All she had to do now was get the medical supplies she kept on Naga so she could properly tend to the girl. 

>>>

Asami was as surprised as she was scared, but the pain in her back was too much for her to think about anything else. 

What did the Avatar want? 

She probably wanted to punish her herself, or maybe she deemed her useful enough to be kept around for a little longer. If the latter was the case, if the Avatar really thought her worthy enough to serve her in any way, then she’ll do anything to please her. The woman had already saved her life, it was only fair for her to do her best to show the Avatar she was worth the trouble. 

The guards dropped her on a room that was even bigger than her Master’s entire house, and she landed harshly on the ground before they closed the door behind them. There was a big bed in the middle, the biggest one she had ever seen, and she found herself lying on a comfortable soft carpet instead of a rough stone cold floor. 

She could count with the fingers of one hand the times she’d been allowed to lay on a carpeted floor and, despite how heavenly it felt, she knew the Avatar wouldn’t like it if she found her laying there, dirtying up her carpet. With all the energy she had left, she dragged herself to the corner, her back aching from the lashes, and remained on her knees in the cold floor, waiting for the Avatar. 

Asami didn’t really have to wait long, though she was sure her consciousness drifted off a couple of times, but the Avatar walked in after what only felt like a couple of minutes. She bowed low, almost touching the floor and doing her best to ignore the sting of the lashes every time she moved. 

She couldn’t help but tremble when she heard the Avatar approaching her, readying herself for another punishment or maybe, if she was lucky, a simple order. After all, she had been brought into the Avatar’s _room,_ maybe all the Avatar wanted was for her to please her. It felt unlikely though, her Master had always said she was unworthy of anyone’s touch, too damaged and not pretty enough for others to overlook her fire nation blood. No one would even think laying with a slave, especially not the Avatar. 

“You can rise”. To her surprise, the avatars voice was much softer then before. She straightened her back, but still remained on her knees, her head bowed in respect. “Can you stand?” the Avatar asked cautiously, and Asami was on her feet without a second thought. Only she should’ve thought about it, because her legs were so weak she almost collapsed. 

Almost. 

Instead of meeting the hard floor, she was surprised when gentle hands held her arms to steady her, guiding her towards the bed. Though the Avatar herself had led her there, she hesitated once they reached the foot of the bed. She couldn’t recall the last time she sat on one; it was not her place to sleep there. 

“Sit down, please”. The Avatar’s voice was so gentle, it made Asami want to lift her gaze to see if her eyes held the same softness as her voice did. Of course, she knew better than that, and climbed the soft bed with her head still bowed and her hair covering her face. Unsure of what to do, she kneeled there, awaiting for instructions while she enjoyed the softness of the sheets. 

She heard the Avatar walk around and finally sit down next to her, making her body tense up as an automatic response. 

“What’s your name?”

Her name? Why would the avatar want to know her name? No one had ever cared to ask, and masters usually chose whatever they wanted to call her. 

“I’m-“ her voice was raspy for the lack of water —the Avatar noticed— but allowed her to continue. “My master calls me-“

“I don’t want to know what _he_ calls you.” the Avatar interrupted, her voice hard and disgusted, making Asami shrink on her spot. “I want to know _your_ name, your birth name.” Asami ignored the slightly prickle in her eyes and tried to keep her voice steady. 

“My- my name is Asami, but you’re free to call me whatever you want, Avatar Korra” she wasn’t sure if she should address her as Mistress yet, and her own name felt so odd in her tongue she expected a blow to land on her face. 

“Asami” it felt so weird hearing her name spoken by someone else, but it was nice. “It’s a beautiful name.” The Avatar added on a whisper, so low Asami thought she made it up. “Asami, can you look at me?”

Look at the Avatar? Was that a test? She was taught that she was not allowed to look at anyone in the eye, because she was bellow them, how could she look at the Avatar?

Korra sighed when she got no response, deciding to try a different approach. 

“Asami, look at me” that was a direct order, something she couldn’t refuse. 

Timidly, Asami lifted her head and finally her eyes, staring at no other than the Avatar through her messy black locks of hair. 

She was beautiful. Avatar Korra was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

Her deep blue eyes were beautifully framed by two braids, her dark skin seemed soft at touch and her water tribe attire fit her perfectly. Asami could’ve lost herself on those sky blue eyes, had it not been for the look the Avatar gave her. It was soft, unlike anything she’d seen before, and it terrified her. 

Korra too, was stunned by Asami’s beauty. Her skin was pale, like porcelain, only it was marred with bruises and covered in dirt. Her ebony locks of hair frame her face beautifully, though it was dirty and full of knots, and her heart shaped lips were full and pinkish, only slightly chapped. Her green eyes seemed to hold an entire world in them, but the slave looked away too soon. She couldn’t help the annoyed huffed that left her lips, which made Asami panic. 

Maybe the Avatar didn’t deem her pretty enough to lay with her, or she was mad because she wasn’t compliant enough, or she simply decided she wasn’t worth her time. It was understandable, she thought, but she wasn’t going to give up yet. 

“I’m sorry, Miss, please forgive me” she started to beg, her eyes casted down again. “I’ll do anything to repay you from saving my life, and for the food I stole, please...” tears started to stream down her face, and she felt a hand softly touch her chin and lift it. 

“Asami, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you” despite the honesty, sweetness and maybe care in her voice, the slave just couldn’t believe that. 

Korra’s soft thumb caressed her cheeks, wiping away her tears and Asami couldn’t help but shiver under her touch. It had been so long since anyone had touched her so kindly. 

She held the Avatar’s gaze until she released her grip from her chin, immediately casting her eyes down. 

“Could you turn around for me please?” Asami obeyed instantly, though she was still scared of the Avatar, there was nothing she could do to stop her. She couldn’t bend, her hands were chained together and she was too weak to even stand; she was hopeless. “I’m going to clean your back so I can heal it, but it’s going to hurt a bit”. 

Asami’s eyes were wide in surprise, and she thanked the gods the Avatar couldn’t see her. She was going to heal her?, the Avatar herself? She understood maybe Avatar Korra wanted her in better condition so she could see to her needs, but why not ask someone else? 

Suddenly she felt a cloth damped on something that smelled like alcohol right on the middle of her back, and she hissed in pain, unable to control her whimpers when the Avatar cleaned all her back. She was careful and gentle, and even muttered apologies under her breath instead of hitting Asami when she whimpered. 

“It’s done” said the Avatar after what felt like hours but was only minutes. 

“Thank you so much, Avatar Korra” Asami bowed her head, steadying her shaky breath and relaxing her back. She would’ve liked to turn around to thank her properly, but she didn’t dare to do so without an order. “You didn’t have to bother with that”. 

“I’m not done healing you yet” the Avatar chucked, and had it not been for the surprise the words caused her, Asami would’ve thought her chuckles were the best sound in the world. “It’s the most painful part that is over. Please, lay face down on the bed”. 

Asami did as she was told, putting her arms under the pillow. 

“Avatar Korra, you don’t have to...”

“You’re hurt”. Korra argued, getting the water from a bowl on a table nearby bending it toward them. 

“It’s okay, Avatar Korra, you don’t have to worry about someone like me” the last words sounded so diminishing Korra felt her heart break in half. 

“You’re going to feel some cold but please try to relax” she stated, ignoring the slaves words. 

Asami did as she was told, sinking into the comforting bed and feeling the cold water running through her wounded back in such a careful and soothing way it was hard for her to stay awake. 

After about half an hour, that felt like only minutes to Asami, Korra was done and tapped her back lightly to get her attention. 

“Now I’m done, how do you feel?” Asami sat up on the bed, shaking the sleep off her body and remembering her place, kneeling on the bed facing the Avatar. 

“Amazing, Avatar Korra, thank you” she felt like words would never be enough to say how thankful she really was, so she resorted to the best next thing. “Is there anything I can do for you, Avatar Korra?”

“Well, could you tell me, are you hurt anywhere else?” Asami thought about it: she had some bruises and small cuts here and there, but nothing too important, so she shook her head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Avatar Korra, thank you for your kindness.”

Korra wasn’t really pleased. Helping Asami after what they’d done to her was the least the could do, yet the girl saw it as a gift. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door and two men entered the room. 

It was one of the counselors and Asami’s Master. 

Immediately, Asami jumped off the bed and kneeled on the floor, now shaking in her Master’s presence. 

“What do you want?” the Avatar asked, clearly annoyed. 

“Well, we were wondering...” started the councilman, her gaze going from Korra to Asami. “if you really mean to keep the girl”. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you said you’d take her, we just wanted to make sure you really...” the councilman coughed, looking around nervously “that you will really keep her, _as a slave_ ” 

Korra couldn’t hide her surprise. She had never owned a slave before, she thought it was unnecessary and didn’t agree with the treatment salves were given. 

“Yes, I’ll keep her” she said, despite her surprise. Asami couldn’t help but look up briefly, once again surprised at the Avatar’s actions. 

She wanted to keep her? 

“Are you sure, Avatar Korra? She’s one of the worst ones I’ve had and-“

“Shes coming with me” she interrupted her previous Master. The councilman nodded hesitantly, before gesturing towards the door signaling the other man to leave. 

“You do understand, Avatar Korra, that since she’s a criminal and from the fire nation, she _must_ be treated as a slave, right? 

“Are you questioning me, councilman?” Korra shot back. 

No, she didn’t expect to have to treat her like a salve. She actually meant to free her as soon as she recovered, but she was not going to allow that man to take her. 

“Of course not, Avatar Korra, I just know this is your first time owning a slave and you may not know the proper... ways to treat one” he said, looking at Asami with disgust. 

“Well I’m sure I’ll figure it out” Korra stated finally, pushing the councilman towards the door. 

“I really hope you do, because if anyone thinks you’re treating her in any _other_ way it might damage your reputation, _especially_ to the Earth Queen. 

Right, Korra sighted. The Earth Aueen, owner of half of the slaves in the world. Even if she was completely against it, she had figured out pretty early on that she had to keep appearances to respected by the nation’s leaders. 

“Stop doubting me and have someone bring me and my slave dinner” she stated finally, closing the door on the man’s face. 

Korra sighted, walking towards Asami once more. 

“I’m assuming you have some questions” she threw herself down on the bed, closing her eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths. “Ask away, and I’ll do my best to answer them”. 

“It- it’s not my place to question you, Avatar Korra”.

“It’s okay, you can ask anything you want”. 

“I-“ she chose her words carefully, unsure of what the avatar expected “Since you own me now, should I address you as Mistress?”

Korra’s heart ached at the question, but she had promised to answer. 

“Yes... I guess so, anything else?”

“No, Mistress, I’ll do my best to please you and behave, as to not get you in trouble” she said the last bit in a whisper, but Korra heard it and giggled. 

“I assume the Earth Queen or one of those snobbish noblemen will have to teach me how to properly care for you, but for now we’ll figure it out as we go, ok?”

It was weird for Asami, to be asked if she was ok with something, to have her Mistress include her and want to care for her. 

“Of course, Mistress”. 

“Well...” Korra sat up on the bed, shifting awkwardly “I guess we have to set some rules, could you tell me what you did with your other master?” a chill went down Asami’s spine, the last thing she wanted was to be treated like he had, but her Mistress had asked her a direct question, so she had to answer. 

“I- I mostly labored in the fields or in the house, and I followed the basic rules” Korra raised an eyebrow, promoting her to explain. “I was forbidden to talk, look at anyone in the eye or stand unless requested or while working, and breaking any rule must be punished” she recited from memory. 

She looked up to see a troubled look on her Mistress’s face, was she not pleased with her skills?

“But I can do anything you want me to, Mistress” she added quickly. 

Korra shook her head, though Asami couldn’t see it. 

“What about food, clothes and all your needs?” Asami almost let out a bitter chuckle, but she bit her tongue. 

“I was fed when I finished my duties only if Master thought I deserved it and I wasn’t given much clothes just this” she gestured at her ragged dress. 

Korra hummed in acknowledgment, though it pained her to hear it. She was determined to change it, all of it. 

A knock on the door interrupted them again, and Korra ran to the door to get her food. She set the plates down on the table and kneeled to sit, before calling Asami. 

“Asami, come here” the girl stood up quickly and walked to her Mistress’s side. Now that her back was healed it hurt a lot less, and she was glad she could comply to any command quickly. “Sit down, please” she patted the cushion next to her, and Asami reluctantly obeyed. 

Korra started to eat quickly; she hadn’t noticed how hungry she was until then. However, she stopped when she realized Asami wasn’t doing the same. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Asami, who had been previously looking attentively at her Mistress, casted her eyes downwards. 

“Well, slaves are not supposed to eat with their masters” Asami said, as if it was obvious. “I- I mean you can do as you like, Mistress, but my old Master would only give me his leftovers if I behaved” she looked down ashamed. 

Thought her new Mistress was nice, it was probably because she didn’t know what else to do and, as the Avatar, she would soon understand Asami didn’t even deserve to sit on the same table as her. She understood if Korra decided not to feed her tonight, since she’d yet to prove she deserved it. 

“Hmmm.... here” Avatar Korra spoke with her mouth half full, nonchalantly placing a piece of meet on her slave’s plate, followed by stirred vegetables, rice and bread. Asami’s eyes widened in surprise and she raised one of her chained hands to stop her. 

“That’s... that’s too much, Mistress, I can’t accept that”. Avatar Korra was now staring at her chained hands, putting down her chopsticks seemingly surprised. 

“Why not? It’s my dinner, and I want to share it with you” she placed a gentle hand over Asami’s. 

“I’ve done nothing to earn it, Mistress”. 

“Well, you don’t have to” she gave Asami’s hand a light squeeze. “Eat up, please” she stated with a stern look, and after one look at the steaming hot food, Asami couldn’t help herself and shakily picked up the chopsticks. 

She started with a little of rice, before moving onto the other things she had probably never tasted in her life. It was delicious, so much so she couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips when she tasted the meat. She covered her mouth and tensed in fear, ready to be punished for making so much noise, but only earned a laughed from the Avatar. 

Asami smiled back, a real smile that made Korra feel like it could lit up the whole world. 

After they were done, Asami cleaned up everything in silence while the Avatar changed into her sleeping clothes in the bathroom. She had insisted she didn’t want assistance, so once Asami was done cleaning up, she sat back on the floor. 

The night was cold, like it always was, and Asami’s ragged dress did nothing to help her. It was no surprise when she started shivering slightly, but did her best to suppress it when her Mistress came out of the bathroom.

Korra looked around the room, only to find Asami kneeling in the cold floor in the darkest corner of the room. 

“Asami, come here” the commands now seemed to roll off her mouth easily now, knowing the girl wouldn’t respond to anything else. 

When she got to her Mistress she kneeled out of pure habit, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. 

“You don’t have to do that when I call you, standing is fine”. Asami nodded, shifting awkwardly in her place. “Lets go, you must still be in a little pain so I’ll help you clean up”. 

Asami let herself be guided to the bathroom, thought she had no idea what was going on. 

Korra didn’t think she needed help, but she wanted to make sure the girl really wasn’t hurt anywhere else. She turned on the tub, and expectantly looked at Asami, who remained at the door. 

“Get in, I’ll help you off the dress”. Asami’s eyes were comically wide and her cheeks turned crimson red, but she complied, letting herself be undressed and going into the tub. 

Automatically, her body relax and she could almost forget everything, had it not been for the chains still tightly wrapped around her wrists. She felt like in a dream, and let the Avatar help her wash her hair and back since her chained hands couldn’t reach. She didn’t protest or tried to stop her, until Korra delicately took a cloth and began cleaning her face. 

“I- I can do that, Mistress” she mumbled, her reaching up to hold the cloth herself, the clanking of the chains interrupting the peace in the room.  
Asami flushed when she noticed how close she was to the Avatar, looking away from those piercing blue eyes they seemed to hold nothing but kindness. 

“Don’t worry” Korra smiled, reaching out to softly wipe her cheek. “I want to” Asami felt her cheeks burning, but stayed still and allowed her Mistress to carefully trace her face. 

Korra then left her to dry herself and put on some thin pants and shirt that belonged to her, but had gifted them to Asami despite the slave’s protest (they’re too expensive!). 

The slave felt over the moon, never in her life had she been treated so nicely. She didn’t care what she had to do to pay her new Mistress for it, she would do anything to be touched with such care again. 

After she was done she left the room, only to find Avatar Korra in a heated argument with the councilman. 

She kneeled down, shaking in fear at the yelling. Maybe the Avatar had addressed her, but her mind couldn’t understand what they were saying and she didn’t really wanted to, covering her ears with her hands. She snapped out of her panicked state when she felt the door slam close, making her flinch and gasp in surprise. 

“It’s okay Asami, it’s okay” Korra said reassuringly. “Did you hear what he said?”Asami shook her head, trying to calm down her breathing. 

The avatar kneeled down next to her, and lifted her chin up gently. Asami’s eyes were filled with tears and worry. 

What if she had to leave Korra?, what if she didn’t want her anymore, because she’s too much trouble? 

“Well, for starters he refused to let me take those chains from you” Asami nodded, she never really expected her to. “However... “ suddenly Asami felt the weight of the chains starting to disappear, like it was melting away. 

Korra had bended it off her wrists; she was free. 

Asami sported the widest smile she had ever given, rubbing her pained wrist with tears of joy streaming down her face. 

“Thank you, Mistress, thank you so much” she sobbed in her hands, ashamed of her sudden outburst; hopefully the Avatar would forgive her this once. 

“I’m sorry to say they’ll have to go back when we’re outside, but not when it’s just the two of us” Korra smiled at her warmly, and Asami felt her stomach getting filled with butterflies. “And I’m sorry, really, but he said that, to make things official I... I must give you my own collar”. Korra trailed off, not really wanting to do it. 

Asami nodded, almost eagerly. Of course, she would’ve loved to be without it, to be _actually_ free, but she knew it was impossible. 

Gently, Korra took off her old leather collar, taking a silver one she’d left behind her.

Korra hesitated, looking at Asami as if to make sure she wanted it. Not like she had a choice, but maybe to get a hint of what the other was feeling. 

“I’m all yours, Mistress” whispered Asami, and so Korra finally gather the courage to clasp the new, shiny silver collar around Asami’s neck. 

Hers. 

Maybe, just maybe, having Asami as hers could be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lmk what you think even if it’s bad I already know that probably.
> 
> edit: I didn’t expect this to get the attention it did thank u for the kudos ;-; I’ll probably add another chapter since it’s been requested so lmk if there’s anything specific you want to see :)


End file.
